


Touched

by slayerchick303



Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayerchick303/pseuds/slayerchick303
Summary: Marc and Kay share a passionate night in their academy room. A lemony one shot.Rated Explicit for sexual content.
Relationships: Marc Borgmann & Kay Engel, Marc Borgmann/Kay Engel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is just a little fluffy lemon “one shot”. I don’t think I’ll make it more than 2 chapters, but I reserve the right to change my mind later. I’m so excited for Freier Fall 2/Free Fall 2. If Marc and Kay don’t get a happy ending finally, I will be utterly heartbroken. It’s been so long. Marc’s kid is literally going to be a teenager by the time that movie comes out. Covid-19 sucks in every conceivable way.

As hard as Marc tried, he couldn’t get the past few hours out of his head. He remembered Kay’s face being so close to his and how their breaths intermingled as they kissed. He reminisced about his hands roaming Kay’s back and the feeling of Kay’s taught muscles under his palms. He couldn’t forget the sexy musk of Kay’s sweat-dampened running clothes.

Days ago, when Kay surprised Marc with a brief kiss as they smoked, Marc sensed a shift in himself. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was if a door inside him had been unlocked. A hidden door leading to a secret part of himself that he had never truly realized existed. Ever since that day, Marc frequently found his thoughts straying to Kay. To his own surprise, Marc was anxious when Kay missed training. He didn’t know why he hoped that Kay wasn’t gone for good or why he was so relieved when he saw him later. After all, Marc barely knew Kay.

The stirring that Marc felt when Kay held his hand to light a cigarette from Marc’s own was foreign to him. He realized a frisson of attraction flowed between him and Kay as they gazed at each other for those short moments. Marc couldn’t help but be disappointed when the gentle touch and jovial conversation ended. He liked being in Kay’s company. He worried that he probably enjoyed it more than he logically should. He found Kay charming and relaxing. His smile was smug yet endearing. Marc was drawn to him in a way he didn’t understand.

As Marc continued his training through that day, he grew more and more anxious. Nothing had really happened between him and Kay, but Marc couldn’t deny that he was attracted to him. It was something that Marc had never experienced with a man, and that worried him. He had a girlfriend… a pregnant girlfriend. He loved Bettina. Marc was excited and nervous for the day his and Bettina’s son would arrive. Still, he could not reject the sexual chemistry between himself and Kay.

Marc pushed his feelings deep down inside himself. He repressed them quite successfully for a few days until he entered the fitness area at the police training course. He spied Kay across the room and he couldn’t help but admire him for a moment. Marc watched as Kay pulled his frame up and down while doing chin ups on a nearby bar. Marc watched Kay’s biceps ripple and pull with each movement. It was arousing. To Marc’s mortification he found his gaze lingering on Kay’s ass. Realizing what he was doing, Marc averted his gaze before someone could notice his preoccupation. He quickly situated himself as far away from Kay as possible. He would deny this temptation. It was wrong to feel this way about Kay when he had Bettina awaiting him at home.

As Marc was finishing up his final set on the barbells, Kay approached his bench. Anxiety fluttered in Marc’s chest. Guilt over the fact that he desired Kay flooded Marc. He had to put some distance between them. When Kay offered to go jogging with Marc presently, Marc quickly refused. He knew he must resist the pull to Kay he felt. Being alone with Kay in the forest was a bad idea. He could feel it in his bones. Still, he couldn’t help but want him.

Kay sarcastically quipped about Marc being a great runner and left. Marc felt bereft as he exited the workout room. He begrudgingly headed to the forest to run on his own. He had to improve his running stamina if he stood any chance of passing his exams. 

Marc felt the soles of his feet pound the pavement beneath him as he ran. His lungs were bursting as he fought to breathe through his jog. It was agony. He thought of how Kay would cajole him to breathe evenly as they ran together. Try as he might, he couldn’t seem to do that without Kay beside him. Shortly into his run, Marc heard someone approaching from behind him. A brief look back told him it was Kay. His heart impossibly beat even faster. _No_ , he thought. He wanted to avoid this. He would not give in to this newfound temptation.

When Kay reached his side, Marc kept his gaze resolutely forward. He would not engage. Kay teased him, telling him to breathe evenly yet again. Marc ignored him. It wasn’t until Marc felt Kay’s large hand on his shoulder that Marc lost control. It was there in the air between them: the sexual tension. Their lust for each other was palpable. It was too much. Marc halted and shoved Kay away. He stepped off the path, determined to put some more distance between him and Kay. But his resolve to avoid Kay soon melted away.

Kay approached Marc like a stalking panther. Marc was temporarily distracted. He was in awe of how lithe and sexy Kay was. Passion and lust crackled in the air between them. Before Marc could decide his next move, Kay grabbed his face in his hands and pulled Marc’s body to his. Marc tried to keep his arms between them to provide a little separation between their bodies, but it did no good. His breath hitched in his chest as Kay pulled Marc’s face to his. Kay pressed his lips to Marc’s and for a second all was still.

Marc didn’t resist as Kay brought his mouth to his again. When Kay’s tongue slipped into Marc’s mouth, all of Marc’s determination to resist him dissolved. He relaxed in Kay’s arms, allowing him to kiss him freely. Before Marc was aware of what was happening, he found he was kissing Kay back. His tongue tentatively entered Kay’s mouth in return. His hands caressing Kay’s body over his clothes simultaneously.

It wasn’t long before Marc felt that he was fully erect. He wanted Kay so badly. Now. Here in the gloom of the forest. He could feel Kay’s erection pressed against him and knew that the desire was mutual. Marc shuddered with pleasure when Kay pushed his hand into Marc’s pants. He couldn’t suppress a loud moan of satisfaction that resulted from Kay’s touch. When Kay’s hand gripped Marc’s member firmly Marc lost all control. He seized Kay to him and held his body to his with all the strength he possessed. He wanted bind his body with Kay’s and never release him.

Marc began kissing Kay’s neck as Kay continued stroking his cock. He knew he wouldn’t last long. His heart was racing and pleasure was pooling in the deepest part of his gut. It was too much to bear. Kay increased the pace of his hand and Marc couldn’t help the groans and grunts that escaped him. Marc knew Kay was sensing and discovering what he wanted… what he needed. It somehow heightened his arousal to know that Kay could read his body like that.

With a moan, Marc couldn’t resist any longer. Pleasure surged through his body as he pumped himself into Kay’s grip, spilling everything he had into his own pants. Marc panted loudly, roughly dragging air into his lungs as his orgasm receded.

Marc momentarily relished the feeling of Kay’s tongue on his neck and teeth on his ear. As Kay trailed kisses along Marc’s jaw to the corner of his mouth, the realization of what he’d done crashed around Marc. The flash of pure joy he felt soured immediately. He was disgusted with himself. How could he do this to Bettina? He cheated on her with a man he barely knew. His mind protested the idea of being gay. How could he feel this way?

Marc pulled away from Kay, decisively putting some distance between their roused bodies. Kay reached out his hand to touch Marc’s. Marc stilled it in an almost harsh grip. It was a clear message to keep away.

Marc turned away from the look on Kay’s face. It seemed to him like a mixture of longing and concern. Marc was determined to ignore it. He couldn’t care about how Kay was feeling. He _wouldn’t_ worry about Kay’s feelings. What they did was wrong. He wasn’t going to be enticed by Kay again.

Without a word of farewell, Marc turned and ran down the forest path as fast as he could. His legs seized and chest screamed in pain as he kept up the punishing rhythm as long as he could. He refused to give in to his desire to turn around for one more glimpse of Kay. It wrung his heart like a sponge to ignore the man he had just shared such fire with. He was resolute their moment together in the grim forest would be just that; a moment.

***F/N:** I know this chapter is essentially what happened in the film, but my brain would not let me write the next chapter until I wrote this. My brain is weird.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I’m fairly sure this will be the only other chapter in the story. If I you all want the fic to continue and I get inspired, I reserve the right to change my mind later and write more. That being said, there isn’t a huge audience for indie, German-language, queer cinema, so I’m fairly sure this is the end.

Marc entered the training building at a brisk walk. His body and mind were screaming. Marc was grateful that Kay didn’t follow him as he headed back to the academy. The stitch in his side was finally receding after his barreling through the forest to escape Kay. His body might have broken away from Kay, but his mind was still consumed. He was disgusted with himself. Not only did he hate that he had cheated on Bettina, but he hated that it had fulfilled some sort of need in him. This desire that had gripped him of late had been met, and Marc couldn’t help but enjoy the relief it brought. The knowledge that he would do it again if nothing held him back appalled him.

Marc headed to the showers and thankfully found them empty. He went to his locker and stuffed his semen-soaked underwear and shorts into his gym bag there. The evidence of his betrayal devastated him. Bettina must never know what he did.

Marc entered the showers and turned up the heat almost as far as it would go. He hoped the blistering heat of the water might wash away some of his guilt. For a moment, Marc allowed himself to daydream of his and Kay’s encounter in the woods. He pondered the feeling of his and Kay’s tongues moving against each other. He could almost feel Kay’s smooth palm stroking his cock again. Marc realized his body was beginning to respond to the memory. He seized control of his body, shoving the memories to the back of his mind.

He stepped out the shower and dried off. It was nearing the end of dinner time so he quickly donned some clothes and headed to the canteen. He was glad when he entered to see that few people remained. None of the people present were familiar to Marc, so he was left to eat alone. He picked at his food, deep in thought. What was he going to do? Training was technically done for today, but the final day resumed early tomorrow morning. Should he go home or bunk here for tonight? He didn’t know how nonchalant he could act seeing Bettina, knowing what he had just done with Kay and how he felt about it. He couldn’t face her knowing the fact that he enjoyed it… knowing that he wanted to do it again.

If he was honest with himself, he wanted to see Kay. He wanted to hear his voice again. He wanted to see Kay’s reaction to what had happened between them. Did Kay enjoy it? Was Kay sorry it had happened? That thought depressed Marc for some reason. Tomorrow was the final day of training. He would never see Kay again after tomorrow evening.

He had decided. He would stay at the academy tonight. He would allow himself a kind of goodbye. Tonight and tomorrow would be his unspoken farewell to Kay. It would be the conclusion of their friendship. Tomorrow night he would go home to Bettina and resume his ordinary life.

Marc discarded the remainder of his food in the rubbish can and headed to his and Kay’s shared room. He happily found it empty. He undressed and donned a t-shirt and boxers to sleep in. He closed the curtains, though the sky outside was dim.

As much as he was tired from the exertions of the day, he worried he would not sleep tonight. His brain was awash in thoughts and feelings. He didn’t know if he could put them aside to rest. Still, Marc lay down in his bunk and closed his eyes. The least he could do was feign sleep when Kay returned for the night… if Kay returned.

As the sky darkened, Kay did not come back to their room. Marc allowed his melancholy to overtake him. He wasn’t sure when it happened, but he drifted off into a fitful slumber.

*~o~*

They were in the forest. The sky was bright. The Sun warmed Marc’s back. He had Kay pressed against a tree, kneeling in front of him. Marc’s mouth was around Kay’s cock sucking him. He could hear Kay’s loud moans as he pleasured him. Marc was hard himself. He enjoyed pleasuring Kay with his mouth. Marc felt Kay grip his shoulders, but didn’t stop. He was confused as to why Kay was shaking him. It felt strange, almost too real.

With a startled gasp, Marc’s eyes flew open. He had been dreaming.

When he was no longer discombobulated from his abrupt awakening, Marc realized that Kay was leaning over his bed. His large hands were on Marc’s shoulders. Kay had shaken him awake.

“Are you okay? You sounded like you were having a nightmare,” Kay whispered. Marc could see the concern on Kay’s face.

Marc could feel a blush steal over his face, but doubted that Kay could see it in their dimly lit room. He didn’t respond to Kay. He was too embarrassed to admit that Kay’s concern was unjustified, that his dream had been good. It was a dream unlike anything he had ever had before and he couldn’t help but wish it had continued.

Kay’s hands left Marc’s shoulders and he couldn’t help but feel bereft because of it. Marc soon realized that his dream had left him hard. He was nearly up to his full height. Kay’s eye’s left his and traveled down Marc’s body, landing on his rigid cock beneath his boxers. Kay’s finger ran along his lip. Marc was enraptured by Kay’s mouth and how sexy it was. He couldn’t help but want those fingers on him.

Kay’s eyes met Marc’s again. They seemed to boar Marc down to his bones. It was there in the air between them again: the electricity of desire.

“So, not a nightmare?” Kay whispered with a smile.

“No,” Marc quietly admitted.

Kay reached his hand down, placing it against Marc’s cheek. Marc lied still, allowing Kay’s fingers to caress him. Kay’s fingertips trailed down Marc’s jaw to his neck, to his chest. Though Kay’s hand was on top of Marc’s shirt, Marc felt his touch almost sear into his skin.

Marc gazed up at Kay and realized the man was shirtless. Kay’s body was so close to his that Marc nearly felt the heat radiating off him. Marc began to sit up. The only thing on his mind was Kay’s beautiful body. There was no hesitation or guilt. All he knew is that he desired Kay.

Kay removed his hand from Marc’s chest and stepped backward as Marc stood up from his bunk. Marc resisted touching Kay, instead walking over to the door. The sound of the lock clicking into place seemed to echo around the room. Marc turned back to face Kay. Their eyes met and even in the poorly lit room, Marc could see his own desire mirrored back on Kay’s face.

Kay leaned against the bed Marc had just exited. He approached him slowly, waiting for any indication that Kay didn’t want to do this. Marc lifted his hand and gingerly gripped the left side of Kay’s face. Kay sighed in what Marc thought was contentment. He leaned his face to Kay’s, but stopped just short of kissing him. Kay would have to make this choice, because Marc was past caring about the repercussions of this act.

Kay’s mouth met Marc’s the remainder of the way. Marc began to kiss Kay tentatively, but their passion soon grew. A heat like lava seemed to flow through Marc’s body. He pressed his body against Kay’s, pushing him harder onto the frame of the bunk bed. Thankfully the metal frame remained silent. Marc knew they should be quiet to avoid detection, but he couldn’t seem to find it in himself to care.

Marc’s tongue explored Kay’s mouth deeply as Kay’s did the same to his. The moist flesh on flesh of their tongues excited him. Marc’s hands began to explore Kay’s body. He relished the feeling of Kay’s tight muscles under his fingertips.

Kay gripped Marc’s hips and pulled him against him. Marc could feel Kay’s erection against his own. Marc’s hand traveled down Kay’s chest. He felt Kay give a jolt of pleasure when his fingertips grazed Kay’s nipple.

Marc’s body became a live wire when he felt Kay’s hands slip under his shirt to his abdomen. He pulled back from Kay’s mouth in order to take off his shirt. Kay assisted by lifting the hem, obviously eager to get him shirtless as well. Kay began kissing Marc with a new fervor. Their bare chests and clothed arousals rubbed against one another’s.

This contact soon began to feel insufficient to Marc. He wanted more. He wanted his dream. It was in that moment that Marc realized that’s exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to finish what he had experienced in his dream. It shocked him, but he knew he desired to suck Kay’s cock. The idea of doing so was enticing.

Marc’s tongue exited his mouth. He began to leisurely lick and kiss his way down Marc’s neck to his chest. When Marc reached Kay’s nipple, Kay gave a quiet gasp of pleasure. Marc slowly began to kneel in front of Kay, still licking and nipping his chest as he descended. When Marc fully reached his knees, he found himself facing Kay’s cock, erect in his underwear. Marc wanted to do this. He wanted his mouth on Kay. Still, he needed to be sure that Kay wanted the same thing. Marc’s gaze met Kay’s, searching for any indication of rejection on his part.

“Yes,” Kay whispered. It was an answer to Marc’s unspoken question.

Marc slowly pulled down Kay’s boxers, freeing Kay’s length before him. Marc wondered why he didn’t feel nervous about doing this. He had, after all, never done this before. He should feel intimidated by the substantial member before him, but he didn’t. All he felt was desire. He gripped Kay firmly. He looked up to Kay’s face and saw Kay’s eyes close and lip bitten as a result of his pleasure. Marc brought his tongue to Kay’s tip and slowly licked him. He heard Kay gasp quietly again above him. It encouraged Marc.

Marc sheathed his teeth and brought Kay into his mouth. He tasted of soap and smelled of some sort of sexy musk. He heard Kay give another gasp in response. Marc felt no trepidation as he pulled Kay in and out of his mouth. This was exciting. He felt Kay’s dick twitch in his mouth. He knew from his own body that it meant Kay was close to an orgasm. Kay fisted his right hand in Marc’s hair and pulled roughly.

“Marc,” Kay sighed. Marc knew what was coming and to his surprise, he wasn’t afraid. He pushed Kay further into his mouth and sucked hard. With a grunt, Marc felt Kay spill himself into his mouth. Marc relaxed, allowing Kay’s semen to flow down his throat. He removed his mouth from Kay when he could feel Kay’s orgasm was over.

Marc lifted his eyes to Kay’s and saw a fire burning behind them. If Marc could have been any more aroused, the look on Kay’s face would have done it. Kay seized Marc’s face in his hands and roughly pulled him to his feet. Kay kissed Marc with ferocity, humming in the back of his throat.

Marc grabbed Kay’s ass and pushed Kay’s hips against his own. He rubbed his still erect penis against Kay’s now tamed one.

Kay whispered, “I want you to fuck me,” finishing by biting his earlobe. Marc growled quietly in response.

Kay stepped out of Marc’s hold and Marc couldn’t help the feeling of denial that swam through him. He watched as Kay reached into his duffle bag that lay on the empty top bunk of Kay’s bed. Marc devoured the view as Kay removed his boxers. The man was gloriously naked in front of him and Kay was enraptured by his beauty. Marc removed his own underwear and watched as Kay drank in his visibly ready body in return.

Marc spotted the condom in Kay’s hand as he sauntered back to Marc where he waited. Fresh arousal coursed through Marc’s body.

Kay’s eyes burned into Marc’s as Marc watched him rip open the condom with his teeth. Marc’s breath hitched in his chest as Kay gripped his member. Marc watched as Kay rolled the condom onto him with steady fingers. Marc seized Kay’s face and kissed him roughly. Their teeth clashed from the intensity.

Marc spun their bodies, pushing Kay against the bed frame. Kay twisted his body, facing away from Marc. Marc had to stifle a moan when Kay’s ass pressed against his erection. He wanted to lose himself in Kay. He wanted to join their bodies; to become one person.

Marc gently bit Kay’s shoulder in front of him. Kay released a quiet groan and gripped the frame of the top bunk in front of him. Marc couldn’t wait any longer. This was it. Marc gripped his cock and lined up its length with Kay’s anus. Marc gripped Kay’s hips and slowly sunk into him. He couldn’t help the grunt that escaped his lips as he completed their merge.

“Oh god,” Marc sighed. Kay made a hum of satisfaction as a reply.

Marc pulled his cock back then surged it forward with a grunt.

“Unhhh,” Kay breathed.

Marc repeated his movement. He was panting. Sweat beaded his and Kay’s backs. Marc began to move inside Kay more quickly while still trying to remain quiet. His heartbeat was flying like the wings of a humming bird. Pleasure was pooling in the deepest part of himself. He could feel his orgasm was close. Part of him wanted to delay it. He wanted to stay here inside Kay forever. Still, Marc knew it was imminent.

Marc took Kay’s ear into his mouth and bit hard. Kay slammed his ass against Marc in return. Marc thrust himself into Kay one more time. Pleasure spiraled through him. With an unrestrained grunt, Marc exploded into the waiting condom. Marc propelled himself into Kay a couple more times to ride out his orgasm. Kay let out moan of satisfaction.

For a moment there was only stillness as both he and Kay panted. Marc extricated himself from Kay and removed his condom. The dark room seemed to glow with fulfillment. Marc grabbed a sock from his own gym bag and wrapped the condom in it. He discarded the bundle in the room’s rubbish can. He hoped that was enough concealment so anyone emptying the trash didn’t know what had happened in this room.

Kay faced Marc and pressed his right palm into Marc’s cheek. Marc raised his face to Kay’s once more and let their lips brush against each other. Marc closed his eyes and relished their gentle kiss. Marc opened his eyes to see Kay gazing at him. The look in Kay’s eyes both thrilled and frightened him.

“Goodnight,” Kay whispered.

“Goodnight,” Marc replied.

They parted and retrieved their discarded clothes from the floor. After redressing, Marc climbed into his bed. He pulled the sheets around him and watched Kay do the same. Marc’s eyes met Kay’s and held them for what felt like an eternity. He couldn’t pull his gaze away from the blue eyes before him.

Realization swept through Marc. He knew what he shared with Kay was different than what he had with Bettina. It felt to him like something more. He loved Bettina, but being with Kay felt like something miraculous. It was new and thrilling. It met some deep, unknown need inside him that he had never addressed before. Marc couldn’t find it in himself to regret what had just happened. He was sorry in the way that this was not fair to Bettina or the child they were expecting, but that was it.

Marc knew this was a turning point for him. It was if being with Kay tonight and in the forest had unlocked who he really was. He felt like he had transformed into a new creature; a whole creature. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He didn’t know what Kay was going to do. All Marc knew was that something had been unlocked in his sould and there was no going back.


End file.
